Various apparatuses are conventionally known as an apparatus measuring a thermophysical property value (particularly thermal conductivity) of an object to be measured such as a resin material and a metallic material and a contact thermal resistance between members of a resin material or a metallic material by a steady state method (Patent Documents 1 to 5).
A thermophysical property measurement apparatus using a steady state method employs a configuration in which an object to be measured is sandwiched between a heating-side holding member connected to a heating part and a cooling-side holding member connected to a cooling part. The heating-side holding member and the cooling-side holding member are configured such that temperature can be measured at multiple positions, and a measured temperature gradient is used for obtaining a thermophysical property value (such as thermal conductivity) of an object to be measured and a contact thermal resistance between the members.